


Lipgloss & Booty Calls

by madamteatime



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exo are fanboys, Changmin is a pimp and LuKai have no shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Afterwards, they all agree that it was Luhan's fault.  
  
He's had that look in his eye ever since they landed in LA, that glint that indicates some diabolical scheme is forming inside that innocent-looking head of his. The first one he tells is Sehun, who stares at him in shock.  
  
"Hyung, you can't!" he squeaks. "We're not allowed in there!"  
  
"Like hell we aren't," Luhan says. "We're fellow artists now, aren't we?"  
  
Sehun immediately tells Kai in an attempt to enlist help in knocking some sense into Luhan. This ends up backfiring on him, because Kai thinks it's a brilliant idea and wants in. Sehun remembers belatedly that Kai is even more inclined towards diabolical schemes than Luhan and quietly bemoans his fate. He cracks under their combined pressure and agrees to help, if only to make sure they don't do anything too crazy.  
  
It's unclear how Xiumin and Chen find out, but by the next day they're in on the plan and agree to come along if only out of some morbid sense of fascination. Kris takes one look at the insane smile on Luhan's face and refuses point blank to take part in whatever crazy shenanigans they're cooking up, and since Tao does whatever Kris does he agrees with him and takes refuge behind their leader's not inconsiderable height. Lay is listening to his iPod at the time and has no idea what's going on. Suho genuinely thinks they're just going to deliver some food and doesn't understand why so many people are needed and Baekhyun suggests they invade Girls Generation's dressing room instead, at which point they all call him a pervert and Chanyeol, Xiumin and Chen sit on him. Thoroughly squashed, he's in no mood or condition to join them after that. Chanyeol just wants to be included and D.O tags along with him for no apparent reason, so Luhan orders them to stand watch as he, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin and Chen slip into TVXQ's empty dressing room.  
  
"Hurry, before someone comes in," Sehun says, twisting his fingers nervously.  
  
"Shut up Sehun," Kai orders. He places the boxed lunches - their excuse for being there - on the dressing table and starts rifling through various personal affects. Luhan already has his nose in a bag and is making high-pitched squealing noises whenever he comes across something interesting. Chen shushes him and pulls another bag towards him.  
  
"I think this is Changmin hyung's," he says, pulling out a book and squinting at the English title. Xiumin extracts a pair of designer sunglasses from the bag and tries them on, laughing as Chen gives him the thumbs up. Sehun is about to once again tell them to hurry up when Luhan makes a fantastic sound and emerges from the depths of Yunho's bag.  
  
"Cherry flavoured lipgloss," he breathes, holding the stick aloft as they all crowd around him. "Yunho hyung's cherry flavoured lipgloss." His eyes shine with some unnamed emotion as he unscrews the top and runs the sweet, sticky gloss across his lips. Kai, Xiumin and Chen fall everywhere laughing. Sehun looks scandalised.  
  
"What are you doing!" he cries.  
  
"It's an indirect kiss," Luhan grins, and the other three crack up all over again. Kai is reaching eagerly for the lipgloss when the door swings open to reveal the tall figure of one Choikang Changmin. He pauses in the doorway as they all freeze.  
  
"Hyung, your fanboys are out of control," he deadpans. Yunho's confused face appears over his shoulder as Changmin advances into the room. Kai sends a furious glare at Chanyeol, who shrugs and makes sheepish gestures from behind them.  
  
"What are you all doing in here?" Yunho asks. There's a moment in which all their brains jam, then Kai leaps into action.  
  
"We brought you food! In case you were hungry," he says, indicating the boxes on the table. Yunho's confusion gives way to a smile.  
  
"That's very sweet, thank you," he says, and Luhan has to stifle an ecstatic sound at the warmth of his tone.  
  
"Really? Then why is Xiumin wearing my sunglasses?" Changmin asks wryly. Xiumin quickly drops them back in his bag and tries not to look too guilty. Changmin comes closer to them and spots the lipgloss in Luhan's hand. He raises an eyebrow. Yunho is examining the food and doesn't see as Changmin leans down and presses his thumb against Luhan's glossy lower lip. Changmin is usually quite nice, but at that moment he is so intimidating Luhan feels a thrill slide down his spine.  
  
"What's this?" Changmin asks softly, a smirk curling his lips. Luhan panics.  
  
"Please don't tell him," he whispers frantically. "I just wanted. . .I-"  
  
"You're lucky you're so cute, or I'd call security," Changmin chuckles. Luhan blanches and looks frantically at Kai, silently willing him to  _do something_. Kai grabs his arm and starts dragging Luhan to the door as the other three skitter out before them.  
  
"We're just going to go now. Enjoy the food!" Kai says. Yunho waves them off cheerfully but Changmin follows them to the door. He crooks a finger at them as the others run off and Kai and Luhan stumble towards him, part terrified, part inexplicably thrilled. Changmin examines them for a moment before smirking.  
  
"If you wanted him so badly you only had to ask," he says, voice low. Luhan's eyes widen as Changmin presses a hotel keycard into his hand. "We have our own rooms while we're here and he could use some stress relief."  
  
Then he closes the door in their stunned faces.  
  
\- - -  
  
They regroup in their dressing room and crowd around Luhan, staring at the keycard in his hand like it's the Holy Grail.  
  
"What's Changmin hyung playing at?" Sehun whispers, awed.  
  
"I'm going," Luhan says, his face alight with the brazen determination of a fanboy who's suddenly found a way to make all his dreams come true. "Tonight."  
  
There's a collective gasp. Luhan can't believe what he's just said, but he's never wanted anything so much in his life. The thought of being in Yunho's room, late at night, just the two of them, terrifies him as much as it makes his knees weak. He'd probably just embarrass himself and pass out as soon as he sets foot in the room, and it's this thought that makes him look pleadingly up at Kai.  
  
"Come with me," he says. "Please Kai, I can't do it alone."  
  
Kai stares at him and licks his lips. "I - Okay," he breathes.  
  
"Are. You. Both. Mental?" Sehun grits out.  
  
"They  _are_  mental," Chen says, sounding vaguely awed.  
  
"He'll probably just kick them out," Xiumin says dismissively.  
  
"Even if he just kicks us out," Luhan says stubbornly. "It's worth a try, right? Changmin hyung wouldn't have given me this if he thought I'd get kicked out."  
  
"Maybe he just wants to see you embarrass yourself," Chen suggests, and Luhan considers that this is not outside the realm of possibility. But Changmin wouldn't be that evil. . .would he?  
  
"I don't care!" Luhan bursts out. "I'm going and Kai's coming with me and nothing any of you say is going to change that."  
  
"It's your funeral," Xiumin says.  
  
Sehun looks like he wants to cry.  
  
\- - -  
  
They come off the high of the live slowly, jitters still running through them as they shower and change. Luhan, of course, is nervous for other reasons - he keeps going over their planned escapade for the night and psyching himself out. Kai tries to calm him down, but it's hard when he's so busy freaking out himself.  
  
"We're crazy. This is crazy. Are we crazy? We're crazy," he says, pacing back and forth as he waits for Luhan to finish coiffing his hair to perfection.  
  
"You sound crazy," Kris says uninterestedly from the bed. They've invaded his and Tao's room to get ready in because they have the best personal care products.  
  
"Why are you dressed so nicely? Are you going out somewhere?" Tao asks. He's sitting on his bed hugging a panda plushy and watching Kai and Luhan freak out with confused interest. They haven't bothered to explain themselves and they made the others swear not to breathe a word to the rest of their group.  
  
"Er. . .sure," Kai says. He meets Kris' eye.  
  
"I don't even want to know," Kris says. "Just don't do anything public or illegal."  
  
Kai doesn't suppose it's illegal if they're planning on whoring themselves out.  
  
"I'm ready!" Luhan announces, sweeping in from the bathroom in an almost visible cloud of perfume. Kris sniffs the air.  
  
"You smell like a baby prostitute," he says.  
  
"Really?" Luhan's face lights up.  
  
"It wasn't a compliment," Kris narrows his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Let's go," Kai says, pulling Luhan out the door before Kris can figure out their nefarious plans.  
  
\- - -  
  
They stand outside the door for a long time, arguing quietly about whether they should knock or just barge in - they do have a keycard after all. Knocking would ruin the surprise of their visit and runs the risk of getting them turned away at the door, so eventually Luhan sticks the card in the slot and pushes the door open. Kai is clutching his arm so tightly he's starting to lose feeling in it as they advance slowly into the room beyond. It's more of a suite than a single room, and far more luxurious than the tiny two-bed hotel rooms they've been assigned. They linger in the hallway, too nervous to open the bedroom door when suddenly it opens of its own accord. Changmin stares down at them for a second before a grin lights his face.  
  
"Hyung, I brought you a present," he purrs, eyes locking with Luhan's. He ushers them in and Luhan almost faints at the sight that greets him - Yunho, freshly showered and wearing only a towel around his waist, wet hair slicked back and body glistening. He turns to them with a surprised look, but before he can say anything Changmin takes hold of Kai's arm and pulls him away.  
  
"Not you," he says. Kai makes a confused sound and Changmin leans down to breathe in his ear. "I'm in need of some stress relief myself." His tongue flicks out to lick at the shell of his ear and Kai shudders. "Is there a problem with that?" Changmin asks softly. Kai shakes his head as fast as humanly possible and Changmin pulls him away, shutting the door behind him as he leaves.  
  
Luhan stares at Yunho, frozen and terrified and the most turned on he's ever been in his life. Yunho gives him a sheepish look and runs a hand through his hair.  
  
"Well, uh, this certainly isn't what I was expecting when Changmin said he'd. . .made arrangements for the night," he says, and Luhan realises this isn't the first time they've done this. It should make him feel used, but instead all he can feel is incredibly aroused. Throwing the last of his dignity out the window, he moves forward slowly.  
  
"I'll do anything," he breathes, cheeks flushed with colour. "Anything you want."  
  
Yunho gives him a bemused look. "Really? Why?" he asks. Luhan stares at him.  
  
"Because. You're," he waves a hand helplessly. "You."  
  
Yunho's laughter is warm and rich. He takes hold of Luhan's chin and tilts his head up. "You're cute. Fancy a drink?"  
  
"You don't need to get me drunk," Luhan says bluntly. "Trust me."  
  
"I know," Yunho twinkles at him. "But I think I'd feel better about it if I were."  
  
Luhan falters. "D-don't you want me?" he asks, feeling his heart start to shred itself into pieces. Yunho's gaze softens.  
  
"You're very desirable, Luhan. But I don't like the feeling that I'm taking advantage of you," he says, cupping Luhan's cheek gently. Luhan resists the urge to moan.  
  
"You're not, I swear. Please - let me -" his hands reach for the towel and he starts to sink to his knees but Yunho stops him. He lays Luhan down on the bed and hovers over him, gazing at him with a considering look on his face.  
  
"Why do you want me?" Yunho asks, and he sound genuinely curious. Luhan blinks and feels heat crawl up his face.  
  
"Because you're my idol," he whispers. "And I want to worship you."  
  
\- - -  
  
They swap stories in the privacy of their hotel room the next day. Kai has florid bite marks on his neck and shoulders and another on his inner thigh, and he had left Changmin's room that morning looking so thoroughly fucked it was a wonder the whole world didn't know he was basically the older man's bitch. Luhan doesn't have any marks to show for the night, but a secretive smile lingers on his face and his ass is so sore he can't walk straight for the rest of the day. He flops back on his still-made bed and sighs.  
  
"Best night ever?" he says.  
  
"Best night  _ever_ ," Kai confirms.  
  
"Let's tell everyone," Luhan says dreamily.  
  
"Let's never tell anyone."  
  
"Let's do it again sometime."  
  
"Fuck yes."  
  
Kai closes his eyes and thanks whichever deity might be listening for Luhan and his crazy ideas.  
  
  


 


	2. Come the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LuKai have even less shame than before, Changmin is a badass pimp and Kai is everyone's bitch.

That first night, Changmin throws him down on the bed and crawls over him and Kai can’t help the surprised moan that falls off his lips as the older man grinds down. Changmin fits a hand over his mouth.  
  
“You’ll have to be quiet. There’s staff in the room next door and if they hear something there’ll be trouble,” he says softly. Kai nods and Changmin takes his hand away and replaces it with his lips. He kisses in a hard, no-nonsense sort of way that nonetheless leaves Kai gasping and writhing under him. Changmin makes quick work of his clothes and sits back once Kai is naked, eyes running over his body. Kai has the sudden urge to cover himself, shivering nervously under that cool and judgemental gaze, but then a small smile tilts Changmin’s lips and he runs a hand up Kai’s torso.  
  
“Nice,” Changmin purrs, and Kai melts under him.  
  
\- - -  
  
They come up with an arrangement. It doesn’t happen a lot because they all have busy schedules and often they're not even in the same country, but joint overseas performances make for close quarters and thus ideal situations. Changmin always finds some way to signal them, be it as blatant as pulling them aside for a quick word or just a lift of his brows. It’s always one night only, one incredible, mind-blowing night and then the rest of the time Changmin barely acknowledges him. Kai oscillates between hating him for that and being grateful for his discretion. He knows he lingers too often on what those nights mean – it’s just supposed to be a fuck and nothing more – but he can’t stop himself from thinking about Changmin constantly. The man is alternatively caring and ice cold and not knowing what he’s thinking is driving Kai a little insane. He seems so unaffected by their nights together it would be easy to believe they mean nothing to him – but that doesn’t explain the way he kisses Kai, or the possessive little bite marks he likes to leave on him.  
  
In stark contrast to Kai’s non-relationship with Changmin, Yunho dotes openly on Luhan and clearly likes him beyond their little escapades. He seems to enjoy gifting Luhan little trinkets, and when Luhan walks into their dressing room wearing an expensive new bracelet and looking incredibly pleased with himself Kai scowls at him. Luhan’s smile slips.  
  
“What crawled up your ass and died?” he demands. Sehun sniggers from beside him, not bothering to look up from his game.  
  
“Changmin hyung,” he says. “By the way I hope you both know you’re going to hell for what you’re doing.” Sehun was the only one they had kept updated on their antics, much to his consternation.  
  
Luhan ignores him. “You need to get over it,” he tells Kai.  
  
“No I bloody well don’t,” Kai grouses. “Why should you get to flaunt the things Yunho hyung gets you like he’s your new sugar daddy or something? Don’t you two have any sense of caution?”  
  
Luhan snorts. “Yunho hyung is friendly with everyone, it’s not weird for him to be nice to me. Changmin hyung is only friendly with the people he’s close to, it’d look really strange for him to suddenly be all over you. Maybe you shouldn’t have gone with him that first night if you were going to have such a problem with it.”  
  
“I couldn’t do that,” Kai mutters, sliding lower in his chair. He hates how Luhan is right. “He’d never have asked again.”  
  
“Then learn to deal with it. I’m sick of you giving me the stink eye every time we’re in the same room.”  
  
“Maybe that’s just how my face is.”  
  
“Then get some surgery done.”  
  
Sehun snorts at their bickering as the others start to filter into the room. An imp of devilry seizes Luhan and he smirks at Kai, pitching his voice lower so no-one but the three of them can hear.  
  
“Or maybe. . .” he starts. Kai eyes him warily.  
  
“Maybe what?”  
  
“Maybe I’m just a better fuck,” Luhan purrs in his ear. Kai wants to punch him.  
  
“Fuck off,” he hisses.  
  
“Maybe I’m just better at sucking cock, at moaning his name, at making him come,” Luhan whispers, punctuating his words with a filthy little moan in Kai’s ear. Kai is horrified to find that it turns him on a little. His fists clench and unclench and he’s still trying to think of a comeback when Sehun starts to laugh. They both turn to stare at him.  
  
“What?” Luhan says. Sehun waves a hand in front of him.  
  
“Oh, nothing. I was just thinking there are easier ways to be executive whores than the route you’ve chosen,” he sniggers.  
  
Luhan and Kai exchange a glance, their animosity put aside for the moment as they gang up to deliver a series of well-deserved punches to Sehun.  
  
\- - -  
  
Changmin slams him up against the door and Kai grunts, indignant at how much it hurts. Changmin doesn’t give him time to complain though, crushing their lips together with a desperation he rarely betrays. Kai lets his mouth be ravaged, aware that he’s bleeding by the time Changmin pulls away. He drags Kai towards the bed and pushes him down on it, tugging impatiently at his clothes as he bites down at the juncture of his throat and Kai panics a little at how rough he’s being.  
  
“W-wait,” he gasps, and Changmin pulls back abruptly. His eyebrows snap together.  
  
“What?” he says. He sounds annoyed and Kai doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve it. Maybe it doesn’t even have anything to do with him and Changmin’s just had a shit day. But either way he knows one thing for sure: asking him to stop now is going to result in a very pissed off Changmin. Kai has this inexplicable need to please the other man, so he sighs and shakes his head.  
  
“Nothing,” he mutters, and Changmin lowers his head again. He’s gentler this time, albeit somewhat distracted – even afterwards, when he usually leaves to shower first, he instead spends long minutes tracing the shape of Kai’s collarbones. Kai is still coming off the high of his orgasm and doesn’t think much of it at first, but once his breathing evens out he starts to wonder what the fuck Changmin is doing and why he’s doing it. He shifts uncomfortably and Changmin draws his hand away, leaning up on his elbow instead so he can gaze down at Kai.  
  
“How was your performance today? I was getting ready and missed it,” he says. Kai blinks at him.  
  
“It was ok. I made a few mistakes.”  
  
“What kind of mistakes?” Changmin asks. He seems genuinely curious.  
  
“Just a couple of dance moves. It was actually Chanyeol’s fault, that spazz, but I was in front of him so it looked like it was me.” Part of him can’t believe they’re actually having a real conversation for once. The rest of him is floating somewhere on cloud nine.  
  
Changmin chuckles, and Kai realises it’s the first time he’s heard him laugh when it’s just the two of them. “I’m sure no-one noticed,” he says. Kai doesn’t know why Changmin is being so nice to him, but it makes him suspicious. A moment later he feels like a dick for thinking that – why wouldn’t Changmin be nice to him? He was always nice, as long as your standards for nice were relatively low.  
  
Changmin goes back to tracing his collarbones and Kai stares up at the ceiling, his thoughts whirling. He sighs when Changmin replaces his fingers with his lips, leaving kisses and soft bites across his clavicles and up his throat. He hovers over Kai’s lips for a long moment, eyes hooded and unreadable, until Kai finally grows impatient and leans up to kiss him. Their lips slide together easily, meeting and parting in deep, wet kisses. Kai is panting again by the time they draw apart and the fingers of his left hand are buried in Changmin’s hair. He untangles them slowly, conscious of the heated look Changmin is giving him but unable to met his eye.  
  
“Can I ask you something?” Kai asks after a while. An idea has been forming in his head lately, a crazy, impossible idea. Changmin makes an affirmative sound. “Do you and Yunho hyung – I mean, have you ever, you know – ” He doesn’t know how to say it, but Changmin seems to get the idea. He looks amused.  
  
“We’ve fooled around, if that’s what you’re trying to ask. Not often, because it leads to awkward mornings and we can’t afford to be awkward around each other, but it’s happened.”  
  
Kai chews his bottom lip, already red and swollen from kisses. Changmin’s eyes follow the movement before flicking up, his eyebrows raised questioningly. Kai takes a deep breath.  
  
“Would you ever consider doing it – with him and Luhan? I mean I know it’s kind of a crazy idea but I’m just curious what it’d be like. . .”  
  
Changmin’s eyebrows are now so high they’re in danger of disappearing in his hairline. “What, all four of us? How kinky of you.” Kai blushes, but he sets his mouth in a firm line and waits for a serious reply. Changmin considers him for a long moment before shrugging. “Yeah, sure. Why not.”  
  
“Really?” Kai breathes, hardly daring to believe it. Changmin laughs at the look on his face.  
  
“I don’t mind indulging your curiosities,” he says. “But on one condition.”  
  
“What?” Kai asks.  
  
“You’re going to have to convince Luhan.”  
  
\- - -  
  
“Come on Luhan, it’ll be fun!”  
  
“Are you insane? God Kai, you act like I have no morals at all.”  
  
Sehun snorts quietly.  
  
“Shut up Sehun,” they both say at the same time.  
  
“Please Luhan. Pretty please?” Kai puts on his best puppy dog eyes which, admittedly, are pretty killer. But Luhan is not so easily moved.  
  
“No. No, no, no, and the answer will continue to be no until you give me a good enough reason why.”  
  
“I, uh, wanted to do something nice for Changmin hyung?” Kai ventures.  
  
“Try again,” Luhan says. Kai makes a frustrated sound.  
  
“Okay. I want to know what it’s like with Yunho hyung. Happy?”  
  
Luhan narrows his eyes and searches his face. “You almost had me, but I don’t think we’re quite there yet. Come on Kai. What’s the real reason?”  
  
Kai feels like a trapped animal. He growls low in his throat and fists both hands in his hair. He should have known Luhan was going to be a bitch about this, and now he’s making him admit something he’s barely even admitted to himself. He tries to make more pleading faces, but Luhan only shakes his head. Kai throws his hands in the air.  
  
“Fine! I want to make Changmin hyung jealous! Okay? You win,” he says. Luhan unfolds his arms and lowers them slowly to his sides.  
  
“You’re playing a dangerous game,” he says, voice low.  
  
“I know. I can’t help it. I just – ” Kai looks away, fists clenching. “I just want to know he cares.”  
  
“There has to be an easier way to find that out,” Luhan says.  
  
“I can’t think of any. Just help me out for once, will you?” Kai says. Luhan hesitates, but Kai can see him breaking. He sidles closer and smirks. “I promise I’ll make you enjoy it,” he purrs in his ear. Luhan rolls his eyes.  
  
“What makes you think I want to get it on with you?” he demands. Kai smirks and blows softly in his ear.  
  
“Because that time you were moaning in my ear, I wasn’t the only one who was hard,” he whispers. Luhan bites his lip, and when Kai pulls away his eyes are a little dazed. He shakes his head and shoots Kai a resentful look.  
  
“Ugh, fine. Anything to shut you up,” he says, and Kai resists the urge to kiss him. Sehun looks up from his game at last.  
  
“What does he want you to do anyway?” he asks.  
  
“He wants us to have a foursome with Yunho and Changmin hyung,” Luhan says, like it’s the most normal thing in the world. Sehun’s jaw drops, but it’s only when he starts throwing things at them that they run for cover.  
  
\- - -  
  
They have to wait several weeks for the right moment, and it arrives late one night in Taiwan. Changmin had slipped a keycard into Kai’s pocket earlier that day, taking the opportunity to also grope his back side in the process. Kai spends an hour after that blushing furiously.  
  
They wait until everyone else is asleep and the hallway outside their rooms is dark. Sneaking through the silent hotel, they're just congratulating each other on their stealth when the lights in the next hallway flicker on. They round the corner to find Kris leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Luhan and Kai freeze.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" Kris drawls.  
  
"Kris," Luhan says, eyes wide. "You can't tell anyone, please."  
  
Kris sighs. "Look, I have a fairly good idea of where you two sneak off to sometimes and I've tried to stay out of it because frankly it's none of my business. But I have to tell you, this can only end in tears."  
  
"Thanks for the advice," Kai says, starting to edge around him.  
  
"Did Sehun put you up to this?" Luhan demands. Kris suddenly looks shifty.  
  
"Uh, he may have mentioned something. . ." he says. Luhan narrows his eyes. "Okay so he begged me to do something," Kris concedes.  
  
"That spineless little tit," Kai hisses.  
  
"He's just worried about you, and frankly so am I. I don't think you two realise what you're doing and you're just going to end up getting hurt."  
  
"We do know what we're doing, and we'll thank you to keep your overlarge nose out of it," Kai says rudely. Being cornered makes him tetchier than usual. Kris rolls his eyes at him and turns to the more reasonable of the two.  
  
"Luhan," he says. He adds something in Chinese that Kai doesn't catch and Luhan replies in annoyed tones. But it's a measure of Kris' influence over him that Kai can see him wavering. He growls low in his throat - Kris is dangerously close to ruining his night.  
  
"Let's go," he says, tugging on Luhan's arm. Luhan hesitates, then stumbles towards him. Kris looks chagrined.  
  
"Look, any other time I'd listen to you. But tonight I'm doing this as a favour," Luhan says. Kris snaps his eyebrows together.  
  
"A favour for who?" he demands.  
  
Luhan's eyes flicker towards Kai and he licks his lips. After a few seconds Kris seems to understand - he seems to understand a little too much, in fact. He shakes his head and runs a hand over his face.  
  
"You two are going to need some serious therapy after all this, I hope you realise that," he says.  
  
"What else are we going to spend our hard-earned fortune on?" Kai asks breezily as he drags Luhan away.  
  
"If you're not back before our dawn wake-up call I won't cover for you," Kris calls as they round the corner out of sight. It’s an empty threat, because they all know Kris will cover for them anyway.  
  
"What did he say to you?" Kai asks as they wait for the elevator. Luhan sighs.  
  
"He told me to remember this is no basis for a relationship," he says.  
  
"Nice guy, that Kris," Kai snorts. Luhan shoots him an annoyed.  
  
"He's right. Look, Yunho hyung and I have no illusions about where we stand with each other. Are you sure you can say the same about you and Changmin hyung?"  
  
Kai licks his lips and looks away. "I guess we're going to find out tonight."  
  
They're a lot bolder now than they were that first night. They slip into Changmin's suite and push open the bedroom door without hesitation. Changmin is lounging on the bed doing something with his phone and Yunho is by the dresser. Luhan bounds over to him and Yunho sweeps him into his arms, kissing him when Luhan tilts his face up. They look good together, and they're so into each other it's almost sickening. Kai sniffs and makes his way towards Changmin with somewhat more dignity. Changmin chuckles and puts his phone aside.  
  
"Don't be like that, I think they're cute," he says as Kai takes a seat beside him.  
  
"They're nauseating," Kai mutters. Changmin grins and drops a kiss on the back of his neck. He buries his nose in Kai's freshly-washed hair and snakes an arm around his waist.  
  
"Mm, you smell good," Changmin purrs, and Kai shudders. Luhan and Yunho surface long enough to join them on the bed. Kai doesn't know if it was Changmin or Luhan who managed to convince Yunho to agree to this, nor how they did it - it's hard to tell which of them has Yunho more wrapped around his little finger and vice versa. Luhan grins at him, squirming in excitement, and he feels himself starting to relax - right up until Changmin smoothly pushes him aside and beckons Luhan closer.  
  
"Come here pet," he says, and Luhan crawls across the bed and straddles him eagerly. Kai watches as they kiss, jealousy burning low in his stomach. Changmin kisses Luhan far more gently than he's ever kissed him, taking his time to explore Luhan's mouth with thorough care. "Oh, you're sweet," Changmin breathes when they pull apart. He shoots Kai a sly look. "Kai usually fights me a little."  
  
Kai bares his teeth at him and Changmin grins, his eyes on Kai even as he goes back to kissing Luhan. So much for making the other man jealous - Changmin's flipped the tables on him in five seconds flat.  
  
"You're such a good pet," Changmin praises Luhan, his hands circling his hips before dipping down to squeeze his ass. Luhan gasps.  
  
"Changmin don't call them that," Yunho admonishes lightly. "They're people, not animals."  
  
"I don't know about you but I prefer an animal in bed," Changmin grins. Luhan tumbles off his lap and he leans over to breathe in Kai's ear. "Some pets just take longer to break in than others."  
  
Kai wants to make some biting remark in response, but Changmin sinks his teeth into the spot below his ear and he forgets how to think. He feels a presence at his side and looks up to find Yunho smiling at him with a little too much understanding. He closes his eyes and groans as Changmin sucks until he's left a florid red bite on his neck. Having successfully marked him, Changmin pulls away and gets up.  
  
"Boys, why don't you undress Yunho while I get the things we'll need," he says over his shoulder. Luhan and Kai exchange a glance and a moment later Yunho falls back with a laugh as they both pounce on him. They help him wriggle out of his shirt and attack his torso with bites and kisses. Kai thinks he could spend a lifetime adoring Yunho's body, he's so broad and soft in the sweetest places and hard in all the right ones. He kisses his way up Yunho's neck and pecks his lips, silently asking permission to kiss him. Yunho cups his face and leans up to press their lips together. His kisses are as soft and sweet as him - too sweet, and Kai presses harder and opens his mouth to deepen it, his teeth scraping across the older man's lower lip. Yunho pulls away with a laugh, amusement crinkling his eyes up.  
  
"I get what Changmin meant about you fighting him," he says. Kai hesitates, not sure if he's done something wrong, but Yunho soothes him with a hand down his arm and wriggles his hips. Kai gets the hint and slides down his body, helping Luhan divest Yunho of the rest of his clothes. He sucks in a breath as Yunho's cock springs free, hard and thick and gorgeous. He wants desperately to put his mouth on it, but Luhan beats him to the punch by licking a long, wet stripe up the underside. Kai doesn't stop to think before joining him, their mouths licking and sucking greedily over the length of Yunho's erection. Yunho groans and curls his hands in their hair, petting them as they suck him off. Luhan takes the head in his mouth and Kai pulls back to watch him slide lower and lower on Yunho's cock until he's deepthroating him. Yunho throws his head back as Luhan starts to suck and Kai knows he'd never be able to do that without choking. Maybe Luhan was right about being the better fuck.  
  
He doesn't have the chance to dwell on it, because a moment later Changmin rejoins them and Kai gets distracted by how incredibly naked he is. It's kind of awkward that he and Luhan are still dressed, and Changmin must be thinking along the same lines because he tugs Luhan's head up. Yunho makes a displeased sound but Changmin ignores him.  
  
"Luhan, baby, undress Kai won't you?" he says sweetly. Kai exchanges a glance with Luhan. This was the part of the night they had both been a little unsure of, despite their obvious attraction to one another. But it's too late to back out now, so Kai shrugs and lifts his arms as Luhan tugs his shirt up. They stare at each other, the rest of the room fading away around them. A strange, squirmy feeling lights in Kai's stomach.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" he asks on an impulse. Luhan nods and Kai slides a hand in his hair before pressing their lips together. It's soft at first, unsure, then Luhan parts his lips in a gasp and Kai kisses him harder. It's unexpected how great this is, how perfectly Luhan's lips fit and slide against his. Dimly, he registers a murmur from behind them and surfaces long enough to see Yunho sprawled nearby with his back to Changmin's chest. Changmin has an arm around his waist and is mouthing at his shoulder, but both their eyes are fixed on the show before them. Kai takes a deep breath, lets the concentrated high that only comes from performing settle over him. He doesn't mind putting on a show if it's for Yunho and Changmin, and Luhan must feel the same way because they take their time undressing each other after that, kissing each expanse of bared skin and grinding together. Kai moans and throws his head back when Luhan wraps a hand around his cock and strokes him. There's a whisper and a soft laugh from behind them.  
  
"Luhan, suck him off," Yunho says. Luhan pushes Kai onto his back and slides down his body. Kai clenches his hands in the sheets as Luhan closes his mouth around him, sucking delicately on the head.  
  
"Harder. Take him all the way in," Changmin says. He sounds strained, and Kai twists his head to see him and Yunho jerking each other off. The sight sends a jolt of heat through him and he moans loudly as Luhan swallows him whole, the head of cock nudging at the back of his throat. Yunho whispers something to Changmin, who laughs breathlessly.  
  
"Kai. Suck him off at the same time," Changmin's voice is soft, compelling. Kai jerks up, pushing Luhan off him so they can arrange themselves accordingly with him on top. He feels like a puppet on invisible strings, moving automatically to follow the soft instructions issued from behind them. Too turned on to care, he takes Luhan into his mouth and moans around his length as he feels Luhan start to suck on him with renewed vigour.  
  
Moans and soft panting fill the room. Kai can feel himself getting close and tries not to thrust into Luhan's mouth too much. The taste of precome is heavy on his tongue, Luhan's musk and scent surrounding him. He sucks harder, bobbing his head, and Luhan gives a choked cry. A moment later the taste of him explodes across Kai's mouth as he comes down his throat, arching and writhing desperately. Kai shudders and takes it all, swallowing before he raises his head and takes in deep gulps of air. He rests his head on Luhan's thigh, gasping as Luhan speeds up his efforts. Tension builds low in his stomach and a moment later Kai cries out, coming hot and hard in Luhan's mouth.  
  
Panting, he rolls off and catches his breath at the scene behind them. Yunho has his head thrown back on Changmin's shoulder, the tendons of his neck straining and sweaty as Changmin jerks him off faster. Changmin catches Kai's eye.  
  
"Come here," he says softly. Yunho's hand has dropped off his cock as he writhes, lost in pleasure, but Changmin doesn't seem to mind. Kai crawls over to them.  
  
"Stop," Changmin says. "Stay there. Tilt your face down a bit." Kai swallows as he complies, his face now hovering right over Yunho's straining cock. "Close your eyes," Changmin says softly, his hand moving faster, and Kai realises what's going to happen just as Yunho arches up with a groan and comes all over his face. White trails cover his cheek, nose and lips and he gasps. Changmin squeezes, milking Yunho for all he's worth and the older man groans. Kai raises his head when he's done, eyes wide and lips parted in a pant, and Changmin sucks in a breath.  
  
"My god you're beautiful," he whispers. Heat sears across Kai's face. He reaches for the tissues to clean himself up with but Changmin stops him.  
  
"No. Luhan, clean him up," he says. "Use your tongue."  
  
Yunho moans softly as Luhan takes Kai's face in his hands and licks at the come all over it. He's gentle and hungry at the same time, and ends with a kiss on Kai's lips. Kai sighs and falls back on the bed with him wrapped in his arms.  
  
"You all better not be tired already," Changmin says as he levers a boneless Yunho off him, and Kai realises he's the only one who hasn't come yet. He rests his chin on Luhan's head and gives him an apologetic look.  
  
"Just give us a minute. You should probably be more worried about the old man here," he says, nudging Yunho's side with his foot. Yunho laughs at the ticklish sensation and rolls to his knees.  
  
"Hey, I've got more stamina than all of you combined," he boasts. He drapes an arm around Changmin's shoulders and kisses him. "Poor Changminnie, still haven't come even once yet. How do you want to do this? I'll give you first choice since you're in such dire straits."  
  
Changmin eyes the two boys on the bed, still wrapped around each other in a tangle of limbs. Kai catches his eye, tries to look innocently appealing and fails spectacularly. Changmin grins.  
  
"I want to fuck Luhan," he says. Kai growls, his arms tightening around Luhan - at this point he's not sure who he'd be more jealous of. Changmin's grin widens. "And I want to do it while you and Luhan fuck Kai."  
  
Kai stops breathing. A shiver runs down his spine. He can't look away from Changmin's gaze, hot and deep and promising him things he shouldn't want. Yunho frowns.  
  
"I don't think -" he begins.  
  
"I want it," Kai says. "Please oh please, I want it so much."  
  
Yunho still looks unsure, but Changmin draws Kai out of Luhan's arms and tilts his chin up. "You're sure?" he asks, and Kai nods eagerly. "It'll hurt," Changmin says warningly. Kai wonders why he's trying to discourage him when it was his idea in the first place, then realises that Changmin wants him to be fully aware of what he's agreeing to. He melts a little in his hold and nods again.  
  
"I can take it. I'm good with pain," he says. Changmin kisses him, hard and possessive.  
  
"You must tell us if at any point you want us to stop. Don't hesitate to say something if it feels like too much. Got it?" Changmin says. Kai nods a third time and is rewarded with a kiss with a bit more tongue. Changmin pushes him down, his mouth working hot and heavy over Kai's until Kai is hard again and Changmin is leaking on his thighs. From the corner of his eyes he sees that Yunho has pulled Luhan into his lap and is kissing him leisurely as Luhan makes soft, mewling sounds into his mouth.  
  
"Hands and knees," Changmin purrs in his ear, and Kai moves to comply. Changmin pushes his shoulders down and pulls his hips up, until Kai is resting on his arms with his ass in the air. He blushes as Changmin kneads the cheeks and then spreads them, fingers fluttering teasingly over his entrance. "Luhan," Changmin says. "Want a taste?"  
  
"Fuck yes," Luhan groans. Kai whimpers at the first touch of wet heat against his hole. Luhan licks around his entrance, sucking lightly for a while before snaking his tongue out and pushing in. Kai cries out, his hips jerking at the incredible sensation. A steady stream of moans fall off his lips as Luhan massages him with his tongue, and he knows he's being too loud but he can't help himself. Perhaps in an effort to shut him up, Changmin moves around him and shoves his cock in Kai's mouth, cutting off his desperate repetitions of  _ah-ah-ah_. Kai continues to moan, but this time the vibrations travel up Changmin's erection and he makes a fantastic sound as Kai sucks on him. Luhan slips in a finger beside his tongue, then moans suddenly as Yunho shoves two lube-slicked fingers inside him. He moves back against them, licking Kai with increasing desperation.  
  
Yunho removes his fingers from Luhan when he's ready and slicks them up again. He nudges Luhan aside gently and pushes two fingers into Kai, drawing a long, muffled moan from the boy. A third finger has Kai arching his back and by the fourth he has to raise his head off Changmin's cock so he can cry out. Tears gather at the edge of his vision from the stretch and burn and the thought that this is nothing compared to what it'll be like to have two cocks in him at once makes his head spin. Changmin kisses him as he writhes between them, trying to soothe him. At some point he gropes across the bed for Luhan's hand and holds on tight.  
  
When they deem him ready, Yunho lies back and urges Kai to straddle him. Kai sinks down on his length with a groan, panting against Yunho's lips until he's kissed soothingly. It's not too bad - Yunho is pretty big but he's been well prepared. He shifts a little, rolling his hips once or twice before Yunho stops him with a hand on his hip.  
  
"Hold still," he says. Kai feels a warm presence at his back and turns his head to kiss Luhan, gasping as he feels the head of his cock press against his entrance. He cries out and hunches over as Luhan presses in slowly, murmuring soothing nothings. It's too much. He's so full, he's trembling and breaking apart and he doesn't even realise the high-pitched keening is coming from him until Yunho kisses him and muffles the sound.  
  
"It's ok," Changmin's voice, soft and warm in his ear. Kai gasps and raises his head, doesn't realise he's crying. "Do you want to stop?" Changmin asks.  
  
"No," Kai gasps. "No, keep going. Luhan -" he groans, and Luhan pushes in all the way. Kai's arms tremble and give way, but Changmin catches him around his waist.  
  
"Good boy," he says encouragingly. "Oh, you're so good Kai." He eases into Luhan slowly, kissing his neck and shoulder as Luhan cries out and trembles between them.  
  
Changmin thrusts in, and the movement jerks Luhan forward into Kai. They cry out in tandem, overwhelmed with sensation. Changmin starts a fast rhythm, controlling their pace as they move together and Kai thinks he might die. The pain becomes a dull ache that gives way to pleasure and he moans incoherently, head lolling back on Luhan's shoulder as they move inside him.  
  
"Fuck," Yunho whispers. "Oh, fuck." He wraps a hand around Kai's weeping erection and jerks him off, hips snapping up in time with Changmin's rhythm. Kai feels a mouth on his neck and doesn't know if it's Changmin or Luhan and doesn't really care right now. Luhan and Yunho thrust in, hitting that spot inside him at the same time and Kai screams, coming all over his and Yunho's stomachs a second later. He clenches around them over and over and Luhan groans, spilling inside him. Yunho follows only moments later.  
  
They slip out of him and Kai falls to the side, trembling and barely coherent. He sees Luhan push back against Changmin but Changmin pulls out of him and crawls over to Kai.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asks. Kai nods hazily. Changmin still hasn't come, and he spreads his legs for him.  
  
"Please," he gasps. "Please. Want to feel you."  
  
Changmin hesitates for a second, then sinks into him with a groan. Kai feels like a filthy slut but he couldn't care less. He groans tiredly as Changmin fucks him hard and fast, his control finally unraveling until he comes with a loud moan, teeth digging into Kai's shoulder.  
  
Kai's vision swims, and the last thing he registers is Changmin leaning down to kiss him.  
  
\- - -  
  
When he comes to Yunho and Changmin are gone and Luhan is wrapped around him, stroking his back soothingly. Kai shifts and groans. His whole body aches. Places he didn't even know could ache are screaming protests.  
  
"Hey," Luhan says softly.  
  
"Hey," Kai mumbles. "What happened?"  
  
"You passed out." Luhan sounds amused. "We cleaned you up and Changmin said it was fine for you to sleep here for the night, but I wanted to stay too. The bed's not big enough for all of us so they left to sleep in Yunho's rooms."  
  
"Oh." Kai doesn't know what to say - or, to be more accurate, there's too much he wants to say. He swallows and meets Luhan's eyes.  
  
"He really cares about you, you know," Luhan says. "I don't know why you were worried."  
  
"I'm not sure either," Kai mumbles. His reasons for wanting to do this suddenly seem so far away and insignificant now that they've actually done it. Now that everything's changed.  
  
"What is it?" Luhan asked, brushing Kai's hair off his forehead.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" Kai asks, voice low. "Why'd you agree to this? What was in it for you?"  
  
"You mean other than the mind-blowing sex?" Luhan snorts. Kai's expression doesn't waver and he grows serious. "I-I don't know. Because you seemed so desperate?"  
  
Kai smiles. "Try again."  
  
"Uh. Because I like doing things for you?" Luhan ventures. Kai's grin widens.  
  
"Not quite there yet," he says. Luhan shifts against him and bites his lip.  
  
"Because I like you," he whispers, and Kai kisses him like it's the most fantastic thing he's ever heard, because really it is.  
  
\- - -  
  
They sit together on the plane home.  
  
They don't say anything, but then Luhan nudges him and Kai giggles and then those giggles turn into full-blown laughter and neither of them can stop, not even when Sehun leans across the aisle and calls them the spawns of Satan.  
  
  
  



End file.
